Retour dans la passé pour sauver le présent
by Hannange
Summary: après la dernier bataille, tout le monde est vivant sauf un.Son âme soeur ne le supportant pas decide de retourné dans le passé


Coucou tout le monde !!!!!!!!!!!!

Comme certain le savent peut être j'avais organisé un concours de fic sur mon groupe mais peu de personne voulant y participer et grâce a une idée de Sindra sa c transformé en fic commune

Alors voila, je vous présente en exclusivité le prologue de la fic commune de mon groupe msn l'adresse c h t t p : g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / l o v e a n d d r e a m h a n n a

Le tout sans les espaces

Ce premier chapitre a était écrit par Sindra

---------------------------**PROLOGUE**--------------------------------

-Non, c'est hors de question, hurla-t-il!

-Vous ne ferez pas cela! Je mi oppose fer-me-ment.

Sa main, bien que vieille et ridée, ne trembla pas quand il remonta ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, qu'il portait sur le nez. Les dernières années, l'avaient usée de bien des manières. Il n'était plus le même, personnes n'étaient plus pareilles et le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, encore moins que les autres. Beaucoup moins.

-Cessé de vous borné, son ton se fit plus doux, vous savez très bien que s'est inacceptable, même Lui, il n'aurait pas eu une idée aussi folle. Laissé-le en paix, tout est fini maintenant, dit-il en le regardant de ses yeux bleus et délaver par le temps.

-Non!

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout ceci arrive, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pu y avoir ne serais ce qu'une toute petite place pour leur histoire, pensa le vieux mage. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils en arrivent là mais, maintenant tout était fini.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers lui, suppliant.

-Dumbledore, vous me devez bien ça, il se rapprocha du vieux directeur, plantant ses yeux de glaces dans les siens, vous lui devez ça, le monde entier le lui doit, cracha-t-il.

-Laissé moi le faire... supplia-t-il!

Dumbledore secoua la tête, Non! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était trop risqué et si.... Non pensa-t-il, personne ne sais vraiment, était-ce le sort qui l'avait tué ou si c'était une toute autre chose?

-Je ne peux pas mon garçon, comprend moi, c'est trop risqué... et si ça ne se déroulait pas comme nous le voulions et que Voldemort survivait. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas échanger le futur d'une unique personne contre celles de centaines d'autres.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche la maintenant entre lui et l'archi-mage.

Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, lui-criait sa raison mais, son cœur Lui dictait un tout autre chemin. Il fixa son regard dans les eaux tumultueuses de Dumbledore une dernière fois, puis prononça les syllabes fatidiques : Stupéfix.

Il se leva de la chaise qu'il avait occupée auparavant puis, contourna le bureau et se tint un moment près du vieil homme.

-Je suis désolé mais,.... Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, j'espère que vous comprendrez.

Il enfonça la main a l'intérieur des plis de sa robe et en sortit une enveloppe cachetée qu'il posa sur le bureau.

Alors sans la moindre hésitation, il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire. Se pencha, souleva la plaque qui cachait le double fonds et en sortit un minuscule sablier. Il plaça la chaîne autour de son coup et prit le retourneur de temps dans sa main gauche et ferma les yeux.

Bien au paravent, on lui avait raconté que Dumbledore gardait l'un des derniers retourneurs de temps, chose qui avait disparu, il y avait bien longtemps confisqué par le ministère de la magie.

Il remercia également le directeur de l'avoir modifier. Quelques mois serait bien assez. Et d'une voie chargée d'espoir, il murmura : ( On va dire que dans le tome 4 ils sont en 2000 ok) 10 février 2004. puis il disparut attravers une brume orange.

Quand Dumbledore se réveilla, bien des heures avait passé, il est vrai que l'âge le rattrapait et pour une fois, il aurait bien aimé s'en passer. Avec un soupir, il tint la lettre entre ses doigts et l'approcha de son visage. Un seul nom était inscrit au dos de l'enveloppe. « Albus dumbledore »

Ses doigts encore engourdissent par le sort décastère l'enveloppe et il en retira un parchemin qu'il ouvrit lentement.

Chère professeur, je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir et vous en avez bien le droit. Mais sachez que j'ai agit en mon âme et conscience mais, de plus avec mon cœur. Souhaiter moi bonne chance.

Draco.


End file.
